Jedipedia:Nachrichten/42
thumb|right|150px|Ist das etwa ein [[AT-AT-Fuß? Datei:;-).gif]] *Episode VII'' **Mehrere Quellen ließen verlauten, dass das Imperium in dem neuen Film anscheinend noch nicht vollständig ausgelöscht worden sei und sich diverse Sturmtruppen immer noch herumtreiben. **Wir werden John Boyegas Vater ebenfalls in Episode VII zu sehen - den Gerüchten zufolge als Lando Calrissian - bekommen. **Letztes Mal haben wir von der humorvollen Bestätigung des Rasenden Falken berichtet. Phil Tippett hat darauf mit einem ähnlich vielsagenden Twitter-Post reagiert. **Schock für alle Harrison Ford-Fans: der Han Solo-Darsteller wurde von der Tür des Rasenden Falken verletzt und ins Krankenhaus eingewiesen! Im Internet brach ein Sturm an Gerüchten/angeblich "echten" Meldungen/News... aus, der von gebrochenem Knöchel (Quelle) bis zu ganzes Bein gebrochen (Quelle) sowie von acht Wochen bis sechs Monaten Ausfall reichte... So wie's aussieht wird die Premiere von Episode VII aber nicht verschoben (Quelle und Offizielle Bestätigung). Wir wünschen auf jeden Fall: Gute Besserung, Mr. Ford Datei:Blaster.gif **John Williams wurde erstmal nur für Episode VII bestätigt - macht aber auch Sinn, da Williams bereits 82 Jahre alt ist. **Zurzeit kursiert das Gerücht über einen X-Flügler am Set. Höchst abenteuerlich sind zudem die Spekulationen, wem der Sternjäger gehört - die meisten Quellen wollen von einer weiblichen Jedi gehört haben. **Wird Maisie Richardson Sellers doch in Episode VII zu sehen sein? Ein verdächtiger Tweet sorgt für neue Spekulationen... Ebenso ein Tweet von Anthony Daniels, der behauptet mit Simon Pegg gequatscht zu haben. Seltsamerweise scheint dieser Post entfernt worden zu sein. **Die zuerst mit Skepsis betrachtete Latino Review, die dann aber doch häufig richtig lag, will was von Mandalorianern, silbernen Soldaten und Dathomir-Hexen im Film gehört haben. **AICN behauptet, dass Han Solo die Hauptrolle einnehmen und sich an einer galaxisweiten Suche nach Luke Skywalker beteiligen würde. **Andy Serkis ließ in einem Interview mit der Variety durchblicken, dass er mit seinem Performance-Capture-Studio beteiligt sein wird. **Serkis und Kevin Smit, die beide das Set besuchen durften, sind überaus positiv erfreut. Laut Serkis sei das "Drehbuch wundervoll" und die Zusammenarbeit gut. Kevin Smith weinte sogar Freudentränen. (Mehr dazu findet ihr in einem Blog von Benutzer:Jw-skyguy) **Harrison Fords Personal Trainer hat sich in einem Interview sehr positiv über dessen Genesung geäußert. **Die offizielle Seite hat zwei neue Darsteller, die das große Casting gewonnen hatten, vorgestellt: Crystal Clarke, eine noch unbekannte US-Amerikanische Schauspielerin und Pip Anderson, einen Parkour-Läufer (!). **Einige BBC-Reporter sollen rausgefunden haben, dass Episode VII vom 7.-11. Juli im Forest of Dean gedreht werde. **Bad Robot liefert das Beweis-Foto von einer IMAX-Kamera am Set. **Brian Muir, damals verantwortlich für die Erschaffung der Darth Vader-Maske, ist auch bei Episode VII wieder dabei. *''Episode VIII'' / Episode IX **Rian Johnson und Ram Bergman sollen für die nächsten zwei Star Wars-Filme verantwortlich sein. (Quelle 1/ Quelle 2) Eine offizielle Bestätigung bleibt jedoch aus! thumb|right|300px *''Rebels'' **Nun hat uns starwars.com auch einen der Antagonisten vorgestellt: Agent Kallus vom ISB. Das Video seht ihr auch rechts. **Dieser verdächtige Tweet lässt uns annehmen, dass Rebels am 30. September starten wird. **Nach der Ausstrahlung des Phineas&Ferb-Star-Wars-Special am 4. August soll eine ausgiebigere Vorschau auf Rebels laufen - zumindest im amerikanischen Disney XD. **In den französischen Kinos lief bereits eine neue Vorschau zu Rebels - mit dabei: Obi-Wan Kenobi als Hologramm! Jemand hat die Vorschau freundlicherweise gefilmt und ins Netz gestellt. **Disney und Geheimhaltung scheint nicht so zusammenzupassen. SPOILER-ALARM! Diese Quelle schildert glaubhaft den Handlungsbogen der ersten Rebels-Folgen! Nicht lesen, wer sich noch überraschen lassen will! **Du bist männlich, über 18 Jahre alt und willst eine Rolle als Synchronsprecher für einen Sturmtruppler in Rebels gewinnen? Dieses Gewinnspiel von Disney macht's möglich. Schade natürlich für diejenigen unter uns, die noch minderjährig sind... **Hier findet ihr noch ein offizielles Making-of-Video zu Chopper und höchstwahrscheinlich werden wir Ende des Monats durch die Comic Con noch mehr von Rebels erfahren. *Spin-off-Filme **Laut dieser Quelle wird der erste Spin-Off am 15.12.2016 in DE erscheinen. *''The Clone Wars'' **Zum zweiten Mal in Folge gewann das Team um Dave Filoni bei den Emmys zwei Mal - in den Kategorien Outstanding Special Class Animated Program und Outstanding Individual Achievement in Animation (hier speziell: Christopher Voy)! **Laut dieser Quelle arbeitet Lucasfilm zurzeit an einer 4K-Version der preisgekrönten TV-Serie, eventuell auch in Deutsch. Möglicherweise bekommen wir dann ein kleines Special zu sehen... *Literatur **Eine Neuauflage des Jugendromans zu Episode III – Die Rache der Sith ist hier erschienen. **Bei Amazon sind zahlreiche Star Wars-Bücher für Erstleser und Grundschulkinder erschienen, wie z.B. 1st Grade Math ebenso wie Bücher für jüngere LEGO-Liebhaber wie LEGO Star Wars: Return of the Jedi. **Hier findet ihr Teil 9 des interessanten Star Wars: The Essential Guide to Warfare Author’s Cut. **Die Erscheinungsdaten zweier Romane des neuen Kanons wurden nach hinten verschoben: Heir to the Jedi (13.1.15 → 17.2.15) und Lords of the Sith (3.3.15 → 21.4.15)! (Quelle) **''Star Wars: Dawn of the Jedi Volume 3'' kann hier bestellt werden. **Hier könnt ihr den ganzen Umschlag von A New Dawn bewundern. **''Crucible'' ist nun als Taschenbuch hier erhältlich, William Shakespeare's The Jedi Doth Return hier und The Clone Wars: Tödlicher Droide hier. **Hier findet ihr noch ein Interview mit Timothy Zahn. *Sonstiges **Hier und hier gibt es Teil 6 und 7 von From Star Wars to Jedi: The Making of a Saga. **Die neue interaktive App Star Wars Scene Maker kann hier - bislang nur für iOS - heruntergeladen werden. Mit ihr kann man bekannte Szenen aus den Filmen umändern und so einen eigenen kleinen Film gestalten. **Noch eine neue App angekündigt: Star Wars Commander! Eine Beschreibung findet ihr hier. **Das seit längerem geplante Phineas&Ferb-Star-Wars-Special wird am 26. Juli um 21:00 Uhr auf dem (amerikanischen) Disney Channel ausgestrahlt. IGN hat eine Inhaltsangabe gepostet. Nicht vergessen: am 4. August findet die Wiederholung statt - gefolgt von einem Rebels-Special (s.o.)! 42